Generally, a remote control device may be provided to remotely control an operation of an electronic product, for example, a digital television (TV), a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, an audio device, or an air conditioner, for user convenience.
However, because in the related art, a remote control device for exclusive use in each electronic product is used, a plurality of remote control devices need to be required in a single house. Additionally, every time an electronic product is controlled, inconvenience of needing to find and use a remote control device corresponding to the electronic product may be caused.
To avoid the above inconvenience, an integrated remote control device for controlling a plurality of electronic products is disclosed. A scheme of controlling a target device to be controlled using a remote control device may be broadly classified into an infrared ray (IR) and laser communication scheme and a radio frequency (RF) communication scheme.